


Not Yet

by justcallmeasmodeus



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/pseuds/justcallmeasmodeus
Summary: Just a little drabble between Margo, Eliot and Quentin.





	Not Yet

Margo put down her empty wine glass and stood up, bracing herself on the couch as the last bottle hit her all at once causing the room to spin momentarily. She had sent Eliot off with Quentin to put him to bed fifteen minutes ago, and she hadn’t seen or heard either of them since. She padded down the hall with her arm out steadying herself on the wall. The door to Quentin’s room was ajar, so she pushed it the rest of the way open.

There in Quentin’s twin sized bed lay both he and Eliot. They were a tangle of elongated arms and legs, and for a second Margo thought that they were both passed out. The movement of Eliot’s hand through Quentin’s hair caught her eye, and she saw that while Quentin was passed out, Eliot was fully awake.

“Eliot!” Margo hissed through clenched teeth, careful not to wake up Quentin. His eyes lazily opened half way and he turned his gaze toward her. “What are you doing?”

“But Bambi, he’s warm.” Eliot whined, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Quentin’s neck.

“Eliot, get out of that bed right now.”

Quentin whimpered in his sleep and clutched Eliot’s shirt in his hand, effectively pulling Eliot closer. Margo suppressed a frustrated growl.

“See? He wants this too.” Eliot looked at her with begging eyes.

“Eliot,” Margo pinched the bridge of her nose, “he’s passed out. He would cuddle with a fucking bear right now if it was in his bed with him.” Eliot raised his eyebrows at her and a grin spread slowly across his face. She rolled her eyes and regretted her choice of carnivorous animal. “You and I both know that you are too skinny and not hairy enough to be a bear now get your fucking ass out of that bed and over here before I drag you out.” She pointed to the floor to emphasize her point.

Eliot didn’t move.

“Eliot Waugh you and I both know that if Quentin were to wake up right now and see you there he would fall straight out of bed trying to get away from you. You can’t just throw yourself all over him when he’s not ready. He doesn’t even know that you like him like that.” Margo fondly looked at Quentin’s hand firmly grasping Eliot’s shirt and sighed quietly. “Fuck, he’s consciously oblivious to the fact that he likes you like that.”

Eliot sighed, and then looked down at Quentin. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before beginning the process of untangling his limbs and replacing his body with a pillow. He sullenly joined Margo at the door, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close for both stability and emotional support.

“I hope you’re happy Bambi.”

“I have faith that there will come a day when we all are Eliot.”


End file.
